Guide to Reaperverse Vocabulary
by AcheronThirteen
Summary: Have you ever read one of my stories, seen a word, and wondered what the hell I'm talking about? Have you seen one that you were surprised to see used in a certain way? Do you merely not remember the definition of the word "escort"? If so, join me as I explore the definitions of many words used in my universe, tour Panem, and go through an Ancillary Games.
1. Glossary

**A/N: I've seen a couple of these out there, mainly as first chapters in astounding stories such as _500 Years of Penance._ In essence, this will simply define many of the words that I use in my writing, as well as shed some light on each of the districts and the Capitol. Following that, I'll go through the process of an Ancillary Games.**

**This chapter, however, will simply be focused on definitions. Most will be brief. Many words will likely be familiar, such as "tribute" and "district", while others such as "Ancillary Games" may be new to you, as well as specific to my universe.**

**Hope this helps, and serves as a useful reference.**

* * *

**Academy: **A grand building reminiscent of the Training Center where tributes are trained to compete in the Hunger Games, nearly always for honor, fame, and glory. Such potential volunteers are trained by strict trainers at the Academy, as well as in many cases, past Victors from said district. Up until the 74th Hunger Games, Academies only existed in Districts 1, 2, and 4. Later that year, Academy construction began in Districts 7, 10, and 13. Those Academies would open several months before the 78th Hunger Games. Following the 5th Quarter Quell, small Academies were set up in Districts 5, 9, and 11 by the Victors from each of those respective districts. Those Academies, however, were more so simply to prepare someone in case of them being Reaped, rather than to prepare them to volunteer for the Games.

**Ancillary Games: **An extra Games (hence "Ancillary" Games) whose Reaping takes place the week after the prior Victor's Victory Tour. During an Ancillary Games, tributes are selected from each district's pool of deceased tributes, who are then "resurrected" (while really, they are cloned using a sample of their DNA) to compete in the Games once more. Ancillary Games were originally designed as a way to further punish the districts for small revolts that take place now and then, but more often than not, an Ancillary Games will take place whenever the current President feels like ordering one.

**Arena: **The landscape where each Hunger Games takes place. This landscape can be any sort of environment, ranging from the common design of a deciduous forest, to a ruined city, to a harsh desert, to a replica of landscapes of the past. Arenas vary from Game to Game, though some arena designs are used commonly such as a deciduous forest or a ruined city. Arenas can be grandly complicated, or they can be inherently simple. Harsh environments such as a tundra are usually unfavorable, as such environments will lead to a higher amount of bloodless deaths.

**Bloodbath:** The initial battle for supplies and/or control of the Cornucopia at the beginning of each Games. In every Games since their inception, tributes have died in the Bloodbath. In the 1st Hunger Games, a mere two tributes were killed off. Generally, the Bloodbath can kill anywhere from 8 to 13 tributes, usually all in the first 10 minutes of the Games. Bloodbaths usually end with the Careers taking control of the Cornucopia.

**Bloodberry: **The name of this berry is pretty self-explanatory. The Bloodberry is a poisonous berry that is crimson in color. After ingestion, blood vessels begin to rupture, causing internal hemorrhage. Red dots begin to appear on the skin. Soon after, blood vessels begin to burst, filing the body with blood, causing the victim to spew it from any available orifice. Convulsions are also common. Soon after this, the victim will succumb to the poison and blood loss. Commonly found in arenas, as well as in Districts 7, 11, 13, 12, and 10, as well as sometimes or rarely in other districts.

**The Capitol: **The Capitol is the capital of Panem. It is the only part of Panem that is exempt from the Hunger Games. The various goods produced in all 13 surrounding districts are sent to the Capitol. The Capitol is the center of the nation's politics, as well as the Hunger Games. The Capitol is far richer than even the richest district. Its citizens usually lead glamorous, care-free lives of partying, shopping, lounging around, and of course, watching the Games.

**Career District: **Any district that has a running Academy and produces Career Tributes. Districts 1, 2, and 4 were the original Career Districts, with Districts 7, 10, and 13 later becoming more semi-Career Districts, before evolving to be pretty much at the same level as 1, 2, and 4. Following the 5th Quarter Quell, Districts 5, 9, and 11 weren't really considered Career Districts, as even though they would train their tributes, more often than not, they wouldn't act as Careers in ways such as volunteering and actively forming an alliance to hunt down weaker competitors.

**Career/Career Tribute: **A tribute who actively trains for the Games before volunteering to compete in them, most often for fame, honor, and glory. Career Tributes will often form an alliance among themselves, and hunt down weaker competitors once in the arena.

**Chariot Rides: **A pre-Games event where each pair of tributes is pulled in a chariot around the City Circle. Each pair is dressed in an outfit that represents their home district's industry. These outfits can be outright costumes such as mechanics from District 6, or they can merely represent district colors such as an elegant tan suit and dress for District 9's tributes. Some outfits are better than others, and some districts, such as District 12, are notorious for having bad outfits.

**Cornucopia: **A metallic silver horn that holds all of the available supplies in each Hunger Games. The Cornucopia is often the site of the Careers' campground, the opening Bloodbath, and Feasts.

**Dark Days: **The times when, prior to the Hunger Games' inception, the 13 various districts of Panem rebelled against the Capitol. In the end, after a two-year civil war, the districts were defeated and the Treaty of Treason was written. The Hunger Games were hereby instated. Many people, Capitolite and district citizen alike, were killed in this war, called the First Rebellion. Following the rebellion, living conditions worsened in all 13 districts.

**Delta Leaves: **Wild, rounded, green leaves that when combined with water, greatly reduce pain and severity of burns. Used as an ingredient in various burn medications. Commonly seen in arenas.

**District: **A state of Panem subservient to the Capitol that produces goods unique from all of the other districts. There are 13 districts of Panem (14 before the War of Fourteen). All 13 districts are required to send their respective goods to the Capitol, as well as participate in the Hunger Games.

**District 1: **District 1 produces luxury items, nearly all of which either stay in District 1 or are imported to the Capitol. District 1 is one of the three original Career Districts, though traditionally the weakest of the three. They are the second richest district. Being one of the three original Career Districts, District 1 has brought home many Victors.

**District 2: **District 2 produces stonework (masonry), Peacekeepers, as well as metals or anything molded from them (ie. bladed weapons or metal beams). District 2 is one of the three original Career Districts, and traditionally the strongest of the three. They are the richest district in Panem. Being the strongest of the three original Career Districts, District 2 has brought home quite the abundance of Victors.

**District 3: **District 3 produces various types of technology that are needed across Panem. District 3 is traditionally an average-weaker district, though on occasion, their tributes can be as conniving as 13 or 5 can be. They are the ninth richest district. District 3 has brought home a smaller number of Victors.

**District 4: **District 4 produces seafood, as well as taking care of sanitation and conservation efforts. District 4 is one of the three original Career Districts, typically being stronger than District 1, though weaker than District 2. They are the third richest district. Being one of the three original Career Districts, District 4 has brought home many Victors.

**District 5: **District 5 produces power, several power or heat-related electronics (ie. batteries or microwaves), as well as studies meteorology and geology. District 5 is traditionally an average district, whose tributes can be rather conniving if given the chance. They are the seventh richest district. District 5 has brought home an average number of Victors.

**District 6: **District 6 produces vehicles, tires, and other transportation-related items. District 6 is traditionally a weak district, though at times when their tributes aren't Morphlings, they can put their knowledge of vehicular engineering to good use. They are the twelfth richest district. District 6 has brought home a very small number of Victors.

**District 7: **District 7 produces lumber and paper products. District 7 is a traditionally strong district, the second strongest of the (original) non-Career Districts. Months before the 78th Hunger Games, an Academy was opened up in District 7, thus beginning the district's transformation into a Career District. They are the fourth richest district. District 7 has brought home a decent number of Victors.

**District 8: **District 8 produces textiles and clothing. District 8 is traditionally a weak district, though on occasion, their tributes can be quick and deadly with smaller weapons. They are the tenth richest district. District 8 has brought home a small number of Victors.

**District 9: **District 9 produces grains, wheat, breads, and alcoholic beverages (with the exception of wines and fruity drinks). District 9 is traditionally an average district, whose tributes are often adept with sickles, scythes, and machetes. They are the eighth richest district. District 9 has brought home an average number of Victors.

**District 10: **District 10 produces meats, dairy products, leather, and other livestock-related products. District 10 is a traditionally strong district, the third strongest of the (original) non-Career Districts. Months before the 78th Hunger Games, an Academy was opened up in District 10, thus beginning the district's transformation into a Career District. They are the sixth richest district. District 10 has brought home a decent number of Victors.

**District 11: **District 11 produces fruits, vegetables, juices, wines, and other fruity drinks. District 11 is traditionally an average district, whose tributes are often adept with sickles, scythes, and machetes. They are the eleventh richest district. District 11 has brought home an average number of Victors.

**District 12: **District 12 produces coal and coal power. District 12 is traditionally a weaker district, though after their third Victor is crowned, they convince district legislation to allow miners as young as twelve (though they're only allowed if they take out at least one Tesserae), thus giving potential tributes a bit of an edge. They are the poorest district in Panem. District 12 has brought home a very small number of Victors.

**District 13: **District 13 produces medicines, graphite, and is the center of nuclear development. District 13 is a traditionally strong district, the strongest of the (original) non-Career Districts. Months before the 78th Hunger Games, an Academy was opened up in District 13, thus beginning the district's transformation into a Career District. They are the fifth richest district. District 13 has brought home a decent number of Victors.

**District 14: **District 14 produced medicines. 88 years prior to the Dark Days, due to multiple major uprisings in the district, the Capitol entirely decimated District 14. Their main industry of medicine was hereby taken over by neighboring District 13. The ruins of District 14 are still smoking, radiated, and utterly toxic even to this day.

**Escort: **Each district's escort is a Capitolite who selects their assigned district's tributes for each Hunger Games at the Reaping. They also interact with potential sponsors and others involved in the Games, as well as keep the tributes on schedule during their time in the Capitol.

**Feast: **An event set up by the Gamemakers during a Hunger Games, during which food or other supplies are set at the Cornucopia. Feasts usually take place when the Games have been slow, in order to draw the tributes together and induce a bloodbath.

**First Casualty: **The first tribute to die in a Hunger Games event, placing twenty-sixth (exception: various Quarter Quells).

**Free Day: **Introduced the year of the 20th Hunger Games, the Free Day is a day placed between Training Day 3 and Interview Night. During Free Day, the tributes are free to explore the Training Center and nearby areas, doing whatever they like throughout the day. They may not, however, attempt to leave the Capitol or kill themselves or other tributes.

**Gamemaker: **Skilled Capitolitian citizens who mold and control each Hunger Games event.

**Groosling: **A typically smaller game-bird, resembling a turkey. The meat of a groosling is greasy and fatty. Often spotted in wilderness around Panem. Commonly seen as a food source in arenas.

**Head Gamemaker: **The Head Gamemaker is in charge of all of the other Gamemakers, and will act as their overseer. Head Gamemakers are also responsible for arena design, arena events or Feasts, as well as held accountable for the eventual success of the Games.

**Hunger Games: **An annual (or, in years with Ancillary Games, semi-annual) pageant where 26 tributes, one of each sex from each district, must fight to the death until a lone Victor remains. This is the punishment instated by the Treaty of Treason for rebelling during the Dark Days.

**Interviews: **A pre-Games event during which each tribute is dressed up by their prep team and stylist, to go onstage and have an interview with the host of the Hunger Games in order to make an impression on potential sponsors. Each tribute has a predetermined interview angle with their Mentor, an angle they will abide by in order to gain sponsors.

**Mentor: **A past Victor who gives tributes advice, suggests strategies, and helps gather sponsors. If a district does not have any living Victors to act as a Mentor, the Capitol will supply one.

**Midnight Poison Dart Frog: **A type of poison-dart frog that is almost entirely black in color, usually with streaks of silver on its sides and spots of white dotting its body. All of the frog's bodily fluids are laced with its poison. Common effects of this poison are muscle contractions, degeneration of tissue, paranoia, severe hemorrage, loss of sight/hearing, convulsions, and muscle spasms. Commonly found in the warm, tropical districts, such as District 4 and District 11.

**Mutations (Mutts): **A creature created by the Capitol and often used by Gamemakers that mixes human, animal, or plant DNA with any of millions of possible mutations. By doing so, this will often change the creature's characteristics. Many Mutts are sent into the Games for the purpose of harming tributes, especially when the Games have been slow, though there are some Mutts that occupy arenas simply to serve as a food source.

**Nightlock: **A round, poisonous berry similar in color to a blackberry. Nightlock poison leads to the contraction of muscles (including the heart), which eventually slows the heart to stopping. How long death takes to arrive depends on the amount of Nightlock ingested.

**Ninja Sphere: **A small, heavy spiked metal ball invented in District 2 as a joke. Over time, the weapon unintentionally gained traction and popularity. The sphere is about the size of an orange. The wielder wears leathery gloves to ensure the safety of their hands. The wielder hurls the weapon at the victim like a game-ball. The impact from the hit as well as the spikes cause injury to the victim. Oftentimes, they're kept in packs which one can hook around their waist, similar to a quiver of arrows or a belt of throwing knives.

**Outlier/Outlying Tribute: **A tribute from a non-Career District that does not have any prior Training.

**Outlying District: **Any district that does not have a running Academy and a flow of volunteer tributes. Prior to the 78th Hunger Games, all districts besides Districts 1, 2, and 4 were considered Outlying Districts. Following the 78th Hunger Games, only around half of the districts (3, 5, 6, 8, 9, 11, and 12) were considered Outlying Districts.

**Panem: **Panem is the nation that the Capitol and its 13 surrounding districts encompass. Following several nasty global crises a few hundred years prior to the Dark Days, it is one of the only surviving nations on earth.

**Prep Team: **A team of three Capitolite beauticians who work in conjunction with their tribute's stylist. The prep team will do basic maintenance on their tribute, such as washing and shaving, and will also do things such as hair and makeup.

**President: **The ruler and overseer of all of Panem.

**Private Session: **Introduced in the 3rd Hunger Games, on the third day of Training, the day is cut in half. After the tributes eat lunch, the Training gym is filled with the entire team of Gamemakers. Each tribute has 15 minutes to display whatever skills they like to the Gamemakers, and based on the tribute's showing, the Gamemakers will give them a score from one to twelve. One would be legendarily poor, twelve would be legendarily superior. This score is called a Training Score.

**Quarter Quell: **Every 25 years, a special edition of the Games is held to keep the memories of the Dark Days fresh in everyone's mind. During each Quarter Quell, a new rule change is used for that Game only. For example, the 1st Quarter Quell was that each district was to vote on the tributes. The 2nd was that each district was required to send twice as many tributes, two of each sex.

**Reaping: **The ceremony held in each district before every Game to decide on who the tributes shall be. Everyone is required to go, unless you're on death's doorstep. The Mayor first makes a speech, before reading their respective district's list of past Victors. The show is then handed over to the escort, who plays a short video detailing the Dark Days, before conducting the actual Reaping by selecting both tributes from their respective sex's Reaping Ball. Each selected tribute mounts the stage, and if there are any volunteers, that would be the time for them to do so. The escort will ask the tributes a few short questions before the Treaty of Treason is read, the tributes' names are announced once more, and are escorted into their district's Justice Building.

During an Ancillary Games, the Reaping is conducted in a rather similar manner. The only difference is that since none of the tributes-to-be can physically be there, a photo of the selected tribute in the arena will appear on the same screen that the Dark Days video is played on. Their name, age, Games, and placement will also appear on the screen. Also due to the tributes not being alive at the time of this Reaping, volunteering cannot take place.

**Runner-up: **The tribute placing second in a Hunger Games event.

**Sanguis Snake: **Rather similar to a Boomslang Snake, though far more aggressive. A type of poisonous snake that is typically green and black, its scales seeming "shiny". It's long and thin, and its fangs are the same. The venom of the Sanguis Snake causes massive hemorrhage in the body, and the victim to literally bleed from every orifice in the body until death. Convulsions are common, and sometimes the victim's body will even turn blue, as a result of the internal hemorrhaging.

**Semi-Career District: **Districts such as Districts 7, 10, and 13 that while they have running Academies, are not as rigorous with their training as full-on Career Districts. Semi-Careers don't always get as high of a Training Score as Careers, and only form an alliance around half of the time. By the time the 4th Quarter Quell rolls around, semi-Careers are pretty much on the same level as the regular Careers, the only real differences being that the Careers came first, and that they don't form an alliance nearly as often. The nickname "semi-Careers" begins to fade around that time.

**Semi-Career Tribute: **A tribute from Districts 7, 10, and 13 that has received prior training at an Academy, and was also likely a volunteer. However, their training is not as rigorous as the Careers, they don't always score as high in Training, and they don't form a 6-tribute alliance nearly as often as the Careers do. By the time the 4th Quarter Quell rolls around, semi-Careers are pretty much on the same level as the regular Careers, the only real differences being that the Careers came first, and that they don't form an alliance nearly as often. The nickname "semi-Careers" begins to fade around that time.

**Sponsor: **A Capitolitian citizen (or sometimes a district citizen) who spends money in order to send a tribute of their choice a gift in the arena. This gift can be something necessary, such as medicine for a wound, or a luxury, such as a hot meal.

**Stylist: **Each tribute has their own personal stylist. This stylist works in conjunction with, and is in a way the boss of, their tribute's prep team. Stylists are responsible for designing outfits and looks during their tribute's time in the Capitol.

**Tesserae: **A supply of grain and oil that is provided to Reaping-eligible district citizens, in order for one extra slip in their respective district's Reaping Ball. One Tesserae is generally enough for one person to scrape by for the year, the small supply being delivered to the applicant's doorstep each month.

**Training: **During their time in the Capitol, three days are set aside for the tributes to practice whatever skills they like at the various stations in the Training gym.

**Training Center: **The building that houses the tributes, Mentors, escorts, stylists, prep teams, and Avoxes before each Games. Each district has their own floor, with an apartment where the tributes, escort, Mentors, and two Avoxes reside during their time in the Capitol prior to the Games. The Training gym is also in this building, as is the styling center; Each of those are in a separate wing of the building from each district's floor. Also attached to the Training Center are many attractions for Mentors, escorts, stylists, and prep teams to visit. Tributes may do so as well, during their Free Day.

**Training Score: **The score (ranging from one to twelve) that the Gamemakers give each tribute based on what they show the Gamemakers during their Private Session. A high Training Score can attract sponsors, though it can just as easily make you a target.

**Treaty of Treason: **A legal, political, governmental document that confirms the rebels' defeat in the First Rebellion, and hereby instates the punishment known as the Hunger Games.

**Tribute: **The participants in the Hunger Games. In regular years, there are 26 tributes, one of each sex per district, all between the ages of 12 and 18. Various Quarter Quells are exceptions to this.

**Victor: **The Victor of each Games is the final tribute standing at the end of the Games; The winner, the champion. The only qualification to be the Victor is simply to manage to be the last one alive. After winning the Games, Victors are showered in fame and riches by the Capitol. Victors must make public appearances, attend each Reaping and Victory Tour throughout their lifetime, as well as act as a Mentor to future tributes from their respective district.

**Victor's Village: **A small village in each district where Hunger Games Victors move after their victory. These houses are more so mansions, and all 13 Victor's Villages are upscale, even compared to the richest district. If a district fills all 14 of the original houses in their Victor's Village, another 14 shall be built. No house of a deceased Victor may be assigned to a new Victor.

**Victory Tour: **After each Games, the Victor tours the nation in honor of their victory. Starting with the highest numbered district, they descend downwards in district number, visiting twelve of the nation's districts, while skipping the Victor's district and saving it for last. While touring the other districts, the Victor will be given a brief, brief tour, before giving a speech and attending a celebration and a dinner at the Justice Building. Following visiting the other twelve districts, the Victor will visit the Capitol for a speech and celebration, before returning to their home district to give another speech and take part in a celebration just as extravagant as the Capitol's.

**Bit of random story so that no one can report this story as a "list".**

"Man, I'm thirsty," moaned Johanna.

"Wouldn't you care for a free lollipop?," the escort asked, shamelessly promoting their off-season work.

"I SAID I'M THIRSTY BITCH!" Johanna shouted, tossing a mahogany plank across the table at the Capitolite.

* * *

**A/N: Well, hopefully this explained a few things, plus sort of set a precedent in terms of a few of my personal headcanons. Ignore the little Johanna thing, I merely put that in so that no one could report this story and say that it's a "list" (which I suppose it technically is. Not anymore tho. MUHAHAHA).**

**As promised, next chapter, we'll dive into getting a bit more up close and personal with each of the districts, starting with District 1. Hope to see ya then!**

**Until next time.**

**-Bo**

**P.S. Changed the Johanna thing a bit. Didn't really make sense before.**


	2. The Luxury District

**District Overview**

District 1 (One)

Industry: Luxury

Population (75 PR): 35,412

Eligible For Reaping (75 PR): 7,020

Average Life Expectancy (75 PR): 84.8

Wealth Status: Rich (2nd richest)

The second richest district in Panem, District 1 produces luxury items for the Capitol. Some products of District 1 include jewelry, precious gems, ceramics, glass, other appearance-enriching things such as hair dye, fancy purses and shoes, as well as more decadent, indulgent foods such as potato chips and chocolates. District 1 is located in northwestern Panem, though east of District 7.

**Day-to-Day Life**

Most in District 1 live comfortable lives making at least decent wages. Many residents of 1 own businesses such as modeling agencies, jewelry shops, or shops manufacturing some of the district's textiles (which is done via machines manufactured in District 3, rather than employing citizens). The working class of District 1 descends into the gem mines to mine some precious gems such as sapphires, rubies, and diamonds. These miners aren't nearly as oppressed and poor as those in other districts, and although their job isn't exactly desirable, they still make decent wages.

As the second richest of all thirteen districts of Panem, there really isn't much hardship to talk about in District 1. One notable thing about District 1 is that schools and jobs in the district don't start until 9 AM, under the belief that everyone needs their "beauty sleep", and being expected to be at school or work any earlier than 9 in the morning would be depriving you of such a thing. Another notable thing about 1 is that common household items are far more luxurious than those in most of the other districts, such as decorations or an abundance of indulgent snacks.

**Appearance**

Citizens of District 1 have all rather similar appearances. The most common appearance of a District 1 resident is the combination of fair skin, blond hair, and brown eyes. There are some citizens with green eyes, brown eyes, brown hair, black hair, and red hair as well, although the combination of blond hair and blue eyes is by far the most common in the district.

**Jobs Available in the District**

Jobs available in District 1 include: Jeweler, jewelry shop owner, jewelry company owner, precious gem miner, precious gem mining equipment maintenance, precious gem mine manager, furrier, minter, minting factory maintenance, minting factory owner, glassblower, goldsmith, vintner, decadent/indulgent food chef, snack manufacturer, fancy textile manufacturer, factory maintenance, factory owner, company marketing agent, perfume manufacturer, fashion designer, artist, model, magazine writer/editor, Training Academy trainer, Training Academy Headmaster/mistress, shop owner, doctor, nurse, teacher, surveyor, Peacekeeper, Victor/Mentor, Mayor, other elected official.

**Performance in the Hunger Games**

Along with Districts 2 and 4, District 1 is one of the three original Career Districts. The district has a prosperous Training Academy located nearby the District Square, where young trainees are trained by past Victors of the district along with other trainers, in order to prepare for and eventually volunteer for the Hunger Games. These trained volunteers are known as Career Tributes, or simply Careers for short, and generally form an alliance with the Careers from Districts 2 and 4.

District 1 produces Career volunteers for each Games following the 5th Hunger Games. These volunteers are selected by District 1's past Victors along with the other Head Trainers at the Academy.

In the arena, District 1's tributes typically do rather well. This is both due to the their (highly presumable) attractiveness, as well as their prior training. District 1's tributes are typically part of a usually six-man alliance of Career Tributes, who track down and ultimately kill any of the weaker competitors. Though out of the three original Career Districts, District 1's tributes generally do the poorest in the Games. Over the years, District 1 has produced many crowd favorites, Top 8 finalists, and Victors.

**Relationship With the Capitol**

Always being a more loyal district, District 1 has a rather positive relationship with the Capitol. They have remained practically devoid of any rebellion since the Dark Days. Due to District 1's more loyal attitude to the Capitol, they are a richer district, as well as allowed to operate an Academy, even though training for the Games is technically illegal.

**Ending Overview**

District 1 is the second richest district in Panem. Its industry is luxury, and is generally one of the better districts to live in. There's a low crime rate in District 1, although due to their loyalty to the Capitol, they're allowed to train fierce Career Tributes for the Games at a thriving Academy. The most typical appearance of citizens of 1 is blond hair and blue eyes. The residents of this district generally live a more cushy life, being more easy-going, as well as avid partiers.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope this was informational! Stay tuned for info on the Masonry District, District 2.**

**Until next time.**

**-Bo**


	3. The Masonry District

**Also Known As: The Metals District, the Military District**

**District Overview**

District 2 (Two)

Industry: Masonry, Metals, Militia

Population (75 PR): 229,367

Eligible For Reaping (75 PR): 53,198

Average Life Expectancy (75 PR): 81.1

Wealth Status: Rich (Overall richest)

District 2 is the overall richest district in Panem, as well as the most loyal to the Capitol. District 2 produces the stonework (masonry) for the Capitol, along with metals, weaponry, war supplies, and an abundance of trained Peacekeepers. Some products of District 2 include stone, bricks, concrete, scaffolding, paints, chisels, gravel, bladed weapons, metal beams, armor, other metallic items, guns, other war supplies, and abundant Peacekeeper recruits.

**Day-to-Day Life**

Residents of District 2 are among the richest district citizens in the nation. While the Capitol is obviously far above them, the wealth gap between District 2 and District 12 is astronomical. Like District 1 (as well as 4) most citizens of District 2 live cushier lifestyles and make decent wages. While some of the jobs in District 2 honestly may not always be the most desirable (such as a quarry worker or a stone mason), citizens of District 2 enjoy their work and do it with pride. The fact that their workers are paid more than any other district all-around helps, too.

Even the worse-off citizens of 2 don't necessarily have much to complain about. Each citizen on District 2 always has food on the table. Like with 1 and 4, there really isn't much hardship that citizens of this district go through. One notable thing about District 2, however, is that it has many small booths selling abundances of various things nearby the District Square. There's a good lineup of booths - maybe 50 or so. It's a neat place to visit when you have some time to kill. Another interesting fact about District 2 is that although the Capitol did technically outlaw religion several centuries ago, many in District 2 still worship ancient Greek/Roman deities on a lesser scale. The names of these deities lead to the inspiration of many of 2's (as well as some of the Capitol's) children's names.

**Appearance**

Unlike District 1 (as well as several other districts), there isn't much of a set-appearance of citizens of District 2. Residents of District 2 are rather diverse in terms of appearance. A 2 could be short, tall, skinny, buff, or even a bit pudgy. They could have a lighter skin tone, a moderately-dark skin tone, or a very dark skin tone. They could also have any combination of hair and eye color.

**Jobs Available in the District**

Jobs available in District 2 include: Stonemason, stonecutter, bricklayer, carpenter, masonry company owner, blacksmith, quarry worker, quarry machinery maintenance, quarry manager, plasterer, concrete finisher, concrete manufacturer, concrete manufacturing plant maintenance, concrete manufacturing plant owner, armory worker, armory maintenance, armory manager, nuclear scientist, weapon-range operator, metallurgist, lawyer, prosecutor, judge, defense attorney, military recruiter, military trainer, Training Academy trainer, Training Academy Headmaster/mistress, shop owner, doctor, nurse, teacher, surveyor, Peacekeeper, Victor/Mentor, Mayor, other elected official.

**Performance in The Hunger Games**

Along with Districts 1 and 4, District 2 is one of the three original Career Districts. The district has a prosperous Training Academy located nearby the District Square, where young trainees are trained by past Victors of the district along with other trainers, in order to prepare for and eventually volunteer for the Hunger Games. These trained volunteers are known as Career Tributes, or simply Careers for short, and generally form an alliance with the Careers from Districts 1 and 4. District 2's Academies are by far the most rigorous of the three original Career Districts.

District 2 produces Career volunteers for each Games following the 5th Hunger Games. These volunteers are selected by District 2's past Victors along with the other Head Trainers at the Academy.

In the arena, District 2's tributes typically do the best of any district. This is due to their rigorous prior Training, and oftentimes, attractiveness and personality as well. District 2's citizens, Victors, and tributes adore the Hunger Games, and view them as a glorious competition to be won for exactly that: Glory, as well as honor and fame. District 2's tributes are typically part of a usually six-man alliance of Career Tributes who track down and ultimately kill any of the weaker competitors. Out of the original three Career Districts, District 2's tributes typically preform the best, and are generally the strongest out of all 13 districts. Over the years, District 2 has produced more crowd favorites, Top 8 finalists, and Victors than any other district.

**Relationship With the Capitol**

Being the most loyal district of all 13, District 2 has the best relationship with the Capitol. They have remained nearly entirely devoid of any rebellion since the Dark Days. Due to District 2's extremely loyal attitude towards the Capitol, they are the nation's overall richest district, are allowed to operate an Academy, as well as get the most food and supply rations of any district.

**Ending Overview**

District 2 is the overall richest district in Panem. Its industries are masonry, metals, and Peacekeeping, and is the overall best district to live in in terms of quality of life. There's not a very high crime rate in District 2, though due to their extreme loyalty to the Capitol, they're allowed to train Panem's toughest, fiercest Careers at a thriving Training Academy. There is no typical appearance of residents of District 2. The residents of this district are usually rather tough, loyal, and hardworking. They're good at making decisions and maintaining order, though they can honestly party almost as well as 1 and 4 (especially when they earn another Victor).

* * *

**A/N: Well, here we are with the Masonry District, District 2! This chapter was a bit longer than the last one. That's partially due to the fact that I just had more to say about 2, and partially that 1 is admittedly my least favorite district (sorry D1 fanboys/girls/whatevers).**

**I hope to see you, likely tomorrow, in the Technology District, District 3.**

**Until next time.**

**-Bo**


	4. The Technology District

**District Overview**

District 3 (Three)

Industry: Technology

Population (75 PR): 50,546

Eligible For Reaping (75 PR): 9,382

Average Life Expectancy (75 PR): 69.2

Wealth Status: Lower middle-class (ninth richest)

District 3 is a lower middle-class district, the ninth richest out of all 13. District 3 produces various types of technology for the Capitol, mainly electronics. Some products of District 3 include cell phones, TVs, computers, gaming systems, alarm systems, clocks, electronic toys, household appliances (ie. washers, driers, fans, dishwashers, refrigerators, etc.), magnets, tracking chips, and magnetic force field technology.

**Day-to-Day Life**

Due to the district's industry, District 3 is dotted with a couple handfuls of factories that manufacture electronics of a certain brand. For example, the brand _Vashton_ will have factories separate from other brand's factories. The Vashton factories will manufacture whatever electronics that the brand provides. The working class of District 3 are the workers in these factories. The district's well-to-do either own one of these such factories, or perhaps even own one of the brands - _someone_ has to own brands like Vashton. The only other job offered in 3 is to literally work with technology itself, either in computer science, or holographic and magnetic technology, such as working with the force fields for the arenas or the technology associated with them.

Being a lower middle-class district, life in District 3 is on the bleaker side for the average citizen. Average, working citizens live in run-down tenements similar to those in Districts 6 and 8, although the ones in District 3 are slightly nicer and less crowded. District 3 is one of several districts where participation and contribution to the district's industry is required. Everyone above Reaping age, unless on death's doorstep or medically incompetent, is required to take part in 3's industry for at least two hours a week. For the upper class, that merely means going to their usual jobs. The same is true for the working class. For non-working teens, it means at least two hours a week in the factories.

**Appearance**

Along with other districts such as District 1, there is a common appearance for citizens of District 3. They generally have pale, ashen skin, sometimes with an abundance of freckles, other times not. They also typically have darker hair, usually kept shorter so that it won't be caught in any machines. Eye color can fall anywhere, though shades of brown are the most common. Citizens of 3 are typically skinnier and malnourished. District 3 is also the statistically shortest district - and for a rather bloody reason. Throughout the years, due to the condensed nature of many factories, taller, larger workers have gotten sucked into machines, and ultimately killed, thus weeding the taller genes out of any potential gene pool.

**Jobs Available in the District**

Jobs available in District 3 include: Electronic manufacturer, electronic parts manufacturer, factory maintenance, factory owner, electronics brand owner, appliance manufacturer, appliance factory owner, appliance brand owner, electronics/appliance brand marketing agent, computer scientist, computer analytics technician, video game developer, CGI developer, technical support, cameraman, force field scientist, physicist, experimental physicist, computational physicist, mathematical physicist, accountant, mathematician, statistician, national poll team member, plumber, inventor, electronics repair, shop owner, doctor, nurse, teacher, surveyor, Peacekeeper, Victor/Mentor, Mayor, other elected official.

**Performance in the Hunger Games**

Unlike Districts 1 and 2 (as well as 4), District 3 doesn't have any sort of Training Academy to prepare potential tributes for the Games. Also unlike many other districts, such as lumberjacks from 7, butchers from 10, medical students from 13, or farmers from 9 or 11, District 3's industry doesn't usually provide any sort of useful advantage for tributes in the Games. Unless a tribute is skilled enough to build a sort of deadly robot or electronic trap, District 3 tributes generally don't have much of an edge.

Due to these facts, along with District 3 tributes typically being short and malnourished, coupled with the fact that they'll likely have competitors who have far more of an edge than them, District 3 tributes typically don't do well in the Games. More years than not, District 3's tributes are Bloodbath or cannon fodder, usually getting a low to average Training Score. Over the years, District 3 has produced a smaller number of crowd favorites, Top 8 finalists, and Victors.

**Relationship With the Capitol**

One of the more rebellious districts, District 3's relationship with the Capitol is rather fractured. District 3 isn't particularly loyal to the Capitol in any way, and is outspoken about their dissent for the Hunger Games and the Capitol. Due to this, the Capitol doesn't treat District 3 nearly as well as some of the other districts, doesn't pay them very high wages, and doesn't really make an effort to improve conditions in the district. While District 3 isn't the outright most rebellious district, it's certainly on the list.

**Ending Overview**

District 3 is the ninth richest district in Panem. Its industry is technology, and is one of the more rebellious districts in the nation. Participation in the district's industry is required, and District 3's working class are housed in run-down tenements not much better than those in Districts 6 and 8. District 3 tributes typically don't do well in the Games, and are oftentimes Bloodbath or cannon fodder. Citizens of District 3 oftentimes have ashen skin, dark hair, a slender build, and are of short stature. District 3 residents are often intelligent and rebellious, not afraid to have their voices heard.

* * *

**A/N: Another one bites the dust. District 3 everyone, the Technology District. I'm also not overly fond of this district, so I hope that I did well enough writing it.**

**Hope to see you tomorrow in the Fishing District, District 4.**

**Until next time.**

**-Bo**


	5. The Fishing District

**Also Known As: The Conservation District**

**District Overview**

District 4 (Four)

Industry: Fishing, Conservation

Population (75 PR): 81,575

Eligible For Reaping (75 PR): 17,821

Average Life Expectancy (75 PR): 83.3

Wealth Status: Rich (3rd richest)

Certainly a more loyal district, District 4 is the third richest district in Panem. District 4 produces the seafood for the Capitol, as well as purified water, along with all sanitation and conservation efforts. Some products of District 4 include fish, all other seafood, water, water purification materials, garbage disposals, and cleaning products.

**Day-to-Day Life**

Citizens of District 4 are typically a more laid-back, go-with-the flow type of folk. This fact is reflected even in an average day of an average District 4 citizen's life. Like Districts 1 and 2, most citizens of 4 live a cushier lifestyle making decent wages. Most people in the district fish at some point during the year, even if on a minuscule scale. While most citizens do take part in the district's seafood industry, it's not nearly the same for them as it is for the crop farmers of Districts 9 and 11. Fishermen/women in District 4 enjoy days of calming work at sea, reeling in the bounty of the ocean. Many in District 4 also partake in the district's conservation industry. This can be done by volunteering at a local factory a couple of hours a week, or by joining in on a local conservation effort.

As is true with Districts 1 and 2, even the poorer classes of District 4 don't face much hardship. One noteworthy thing about District 4 is how laid-back and generous its residents tend to be. Stress is generally low in the district, and when there is some of it prevalent in the community, it's well managed. Another fact about District 4 is that it's the nation's most popular vacation spot, bringing in wealthy visitors most often from the Capitol, though occasionally some from the districts as well.

**Appearance**

Like District 1 (and unlike District 2), there's generally a typical look that can be attributed to District 4 citizens. Due to an increased amount of exposure to sunlight, District 4 citizens are typically tanned. Some are only lightly so, while others are quite dark in complexion. Golden, blond, or brown hair are the most common in 4, though redheads and those with black hair can still be seen diving into the waves. Blue or green eyes are the most common, but again, residents with brown and hazel eyes are still in existence, there's merely a lower population of them.

**Jobs Available in the District**

Jobs available in District 4 include: Fisherman, lobster catcher, crab catcher, seafood butcher, oceanographer, biologist, marine biologist, ichthyologist, conservationist, professional surf-boarder/swimmer/diver, scuba diver instructor, beach tour guide, water purification plant worker, water purification plant maintenance, water purification plant owner, water company owner, water company advertiser, garbage disposal, cleaning product manufacturer, cleaning product manufacturing plant maintenance, cleaning product plant owner, cleaning product company owner, Training Academy trainer, Training Academy Headmaster/mistress, shop owner, doctor, nurse, teacher, surveyor, Peacekeeper, Victor/Mentor, Mayor, other elected official.

**Performance in the Hunger Games**

Alongside Districts 1 and 2, District 4 is one of the three original Career Districts. The district has a prosperous Training Academy located nearby the District Square, where young trainees are trained by past Victors of the district along with other trainers, in order to prepare for and eventually volunteer for the Hunger Games. These trained volunteers are known as Career Tributes, or simply Careers for short, and generally form an alliance with the Careers from Districts 1 and 2.

District 4 produces Career volunteers for each Games following the 5th Hunger Games. These volunteers are selected by District 4's past Victors along with the other Head Trainers at the Academy.

Due to their prior Training, as well as their typical good looks and charming personalities, coupled with their advantage with experience swimming and wielding tridents, spears, and harpoons, District 4's tributes typically do rather well in the arena. While weaker than District 2, District 4's tributes generally perform better than their District 1 counterparts. Like 1 and 2, residents of District 4 view the Games as a sport, and as a competition to win for everything that the Treaty of Treason promises: Honor, fame, riches, and glory. District 4's tributes are typically part of a usually six-man alliance of Career Tributes who track down and ultimately kill any of the weaker competitors. Out of the three original Career Districts, District 4 is the middle-man: Weaker than District 2, but stronger than District 1. Over the years, District 4 has produced many crowd favorites, Top 8 finalists, and Victors.

**Relationship With the Capitol**

As District 4 has always been a loyal district, District 4 has a rather positive relationship with the Capitol. They have remained practically devoid of any rebellion since the Dark Days. Due to District 4's more loyal attitude towards the Capitol, they're a rich district, and are allowed several perks that residents of most other districts are not. One primary example of this would be the Training Academy that 4 is allowed to have, even though training for the Games is technically illegal.

**Ending Overview**

District 4 is the third richest district in Panem. Its industries are fishing and conservation, and is certainly one of the better districts to live in in terms of quality of life. There isn't a very high crime rate in District 4, though due to their loyalty, the Capitol allows them to train fierce Careers for the Games at the district's shining Training Academy. Citizens of District 4 typically have tanned skin, golden, blond, or brown hair, as well as green or blue eyes. Other combinations are possible, however. Residents of this district are typically cool, easy-going, and laid-back. While they are excellent at swimming and fishing, it has been seen before that a District 4 citizen may sometimes have just as much wit as they do athletic skill.

* * *

**A/N: Everybody put your hands together for the Fishing District, District 4! Sorry about the delayed arrival of this chapter. I've had to stay after school until 5:30 for an extracurricular, and will unfortunately continue to do so the rest of this week, and all of the next one. I hope that my overall exhaustion didn't take away from the quality of this chapter, especially since District 4 is my favorite Career District.**

**Anyways, that's that. I hope to see you soon, in the Power District, District 5.**

**Until next time.**

**-Bo**


	6. The Power District

**Also Known As: The Electrical District, the Weather District**

**District Overview**

District 5 (Five)

Industry: Power and Electricity

Population (75 PR): 48,722

Eligible For Reaping (75 PR): 9,232

Average Life Expectancy (75 PR): 74.1

Wealth Status: True middle-class (seventh richest)

A true middle-class district, District 5 is the seventh richest district in Panem. District 5 produces power and electricity for the Capitol, along with some heat- or power-related electronics (ie. microwaves or batteries), and also studies earth sciences such as meteorology and geology. Some products of District 5 include electric power, hydro power, hydroelectric power, nuclear power, wind power, solar power, lamps, light bulbs, microwaves, batteries, thermometers, and weather forecasts.

**Day-to-Day Life**

Those in District 5 don't lead lives nearly as miserable as those in the poorest districts, though their usual day-to-day lives are far less glamorous than those from districts like 1, 2, and 4. Some citizens of District 5, such as TV meteorologists, professors, lead scientists, and the higher-ups in power plants or factories, make decent wages. Not nearly as decent as 1, 2, or 4, though more than decent enough to keep them out of poverty. Others, such as lowest-level workers in the power plants or factories, live more mundane, paycheck-to-paycheck lifestyles. Most aren't nearly as impoverished as the poorest districts, though some may have to withstand a day or two here and there without a meal. Although it may only be a middle-class district, District 5 is rather conscious of its lands, and keeps them as clean and healthy as possible.

For an average citizen of District 5, life isn't glamorous, though it isn't miserable either. Unlike Districts 3, 6, and 8, residents of 5 aren't housed in run-down tenements. Instead, most live in one of several subdivisions of houses outside of a main city, ranging in size and quality, that each have a small grass yard on either side and enough living space for at least three people. Richer citizens typically own larger houses or perhaps even a mansion, depending on the citizen's wealth, outside of these subdivisions. Poorer citizens may live in a smaller house in one of the subdivisions, or they may instead unfortunately end up with a small apartment in the city. The poorest of 5 may sometimes go without a hot meal for a day or two, though this is far from typical of the average citizen. District 5 is the last district in terms of order of wealth to not have a noticeable homeless population.

**Appearance**

The people of District 5 have more variation in appearance than some districts, such as 1 or 12, though they have less variation than others such as 2 or 13. Typically, those from 5 have a lighter skin tone, and although darker skin tones aren't common, they are still present. Most either have red hair and freckles, or brown or black hair. Really all eye colors, brown, blue, green, hazel, and gray, are present in District 5 citizens. Some residents of District 5 are well-fed, while others are noticeably skinny. Most in the district aren't noticeably skinny, while also not exactly pudgy either.

**Jobs Available in the District**

Jobs available in District 5 include: Power plant worker, power plant maintenance, power plant owner, geologist, meteorologist, weather reporter, storm hunter, manufacturing plant worker, manufacturing plant maintenance, manufacturing plant owner, electrician, power grid maintenance, electromagnetic physicist, geophysicist, astrophysicist, astronomer, electrical engineer, shop owner, doctor, nurse, teacher, surveyor, Peacekeeper, Victor/Mentor, Mayor, other elected official.

**Performance in the Hunger Games**

Generally, District 5 tributes are hit-or-miss. Unlike Districts 1, 2, and 4 (and later on, 7, 10, and 13 as well), District 5 does not have a Training Academy to utilize in preparing future tributes for the Games. However, around the time of the 5th Quarter Quell, the Victors from Districts 5, 9, and 11 would each set up a small sort of "Academy", where any living Victors from those districts would prepare tributes for the Games. The thing is though, that these tributes weren't trained as Careers or to enter the Games willingly, but more so that they would be prepared a bit in case they were eventually Reaped.

Both before and after the inception of a small, surrogate "Academy", tributes from District 5 are hit-or-miss. While some easily invoke the advantage of knowledge of electricity, mechanics, or earth sciences, other tributes from 5 end up being mere Bloodbath or cannon fodder. There have been plenty of times when a District 5 tribute performed well, but unfortunately, there have been just as many times when that cannot be said. Over the years, District 5 has produced an average number of crowd favorites, Top 8 finalists, and Victors.

**Relationship With the Capitol**

Not an overly rebellious district, District 5's relationship with the Capitol is bearable. And while not particularly rebellious, District 5 isn't really particularly loyal like it was around the end of the Dark Days, though even that was merely out of attempt to preserve life rather than be a lapdog. Most citizens of 5 won't be rioting in the streets all the time like in places such as District 8, though the district isn't afraid to make its voice be heard any time they feel that they in particular are facing a specific injustice. Their overall average relationship with the Capitol, not particularly good nor bad, ties in with District 5's typically average wages and performance in the Hunger Games.

**Ending Overview**

District 5 is the seventh richest district in Panem. Its industry is power and electricity, and is generally a very clean district. Most in 5 live in one of several subdivisions, earn more average wages, and typically have lighter skin and red, brown, or black hair. District 5 tributes are really hit-or-miss, some being easily strong enough to pull of a win, while others don't make it past the first day. District 5 isn't an overtly rebellious district, though it isn't particularly loyal either. Residents of District 5 are typically quick-thinking and crafty, usually managing to put their wits to good use.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done. Welcome, everyone, to the Power District, District 5! I've always liked 5, and I enjoyed putting a more earthy spin on it. As well as pretty much every chapter of anything I've ever written, I hope this chapter was worth reading.**

**I hope to see you next time, in the dreary Transportation District, District 6.**

**Until next time.**

**-Bo**


	7. The Transportation District

**District Overview**

District 6 (Six)

Industry: Transportation

Population (75 PR): 419,573

Eligible For Reaping (75 PR): 82,086

Average Life Expectancy (75 PR): 61.2

Wealth Status: Poor (twelfth richest)

The second poorest district in the nation, District 6 produces all vehicles and vehicular products and necessities for the Capitol. Some products of District 6 include diesel trains, high-speed trains, passenger trains, train tracks, cars, cable cars, Hovercrafts, jets, boats, oil, gasoline, other vehicular fluids, tires, and wheels (for literally anything that's supposed to move).

**Day-to-Day Life**

To put it lightly, life in District 6 isn't ideal. Pretty much everyone in the district, regardless of job title, make poor wages. The only real exceptions are higher-ups, such as factory or company owners, lead developers/engineers/professors, the Mayor, and so on. Due to this, malnutrition runs rampant in the district. Other than the higher-ups, most in District 6 live in overcrowded, run-down tenements, easily worse than those of Districts 3 and 8. The district is highly overcrowded, and overrun with a terrible Morphling problem. Roughly 70 percent of the district is dependent on the drug to some extent, and the streets of District 6 are a dangerous place filled with drugs, brawls, and homeless people. Yet another downside is the fact that the district is covered in smog, again worse than that of 3 and 8.

Average citizens of District 6 face many hardships on a day-to-day basis. Poor wages, living in the tenements (or worse yet, on the streets), the overcrowded nature of 6, the danger of the streets, the Morphling epidemic, and the smog. Most of these run-down tenements are located directly in one of the cities of District 6. Most walk to a train or trolley station, to be brought to work or school. There's generally a good chance that you'll get mugged in several specific areas of 6, areas generally overrun by homicidal, typically Morphling-addicted gangs.

**The Morphling Epidemic**

The Morphling epidemic in District 6 all began about 42 years prior to the Dark Days. Some higher-up shipment officials in District 13 had screwed up, and unintentionally sent a far larger supply of Morphling to District 6 than intended. Most of the supply was supposed to go to other districts, with 6 only receiving a few train cars full. However, due to a royal screw up, the Morphling had been unintentionally left behind in District 6, and was thus swarmed by pain-ravaged citizens with sore wrists and headaches from days in the mechanic shops and factories. Eventually, the overlarge supply spread around the district, everyone and their neighbor having more than enough. With so many people now having the luxury of Morphling on a daily basis, their supply was eventually bound to run out. As soon as it did, some of the smarter citizens figured out how to make their own. This more street-type of Morphling (albeit still Morphling) spread around the district to satiate its newfound addiction to the drug.

To this day, a whopping 70 percent of District 6 is dependent on Morphling to some extent. Not all are full-blown addicts, though there are plenty who subconsciously feel the need to pop a couple pills or inject a needle or two on a daily basis.

**Appearance**

Unlike several other districts, there is a typical look to District 6 citizens. Most have paler skin due to the smog blocking out the sun, along with brown, hazel, gray, or blue eyes, and typically mousy brown or black hair. Darker skin tones can be seen around 6, just not overly commonly so. Nearly all citizens except what passes as 6's well-to-do have skinny, gaunt frames.

**Jobs Available in the District**

Jobs available in District 6 include: Automobile mechanic, locomotive mechanic, aero-mechanic, naval mechanic, vehicle assembly, tire manufacturer, auto-part manufacturer, factory maintenance, factory owner, automotive designer, automotive engineer, aerospace engineer, mechanical engineer, refinery worker, refinery maintenance, refinery owner, Morphling dealer, gang member, shop owner, doctor, nurse, teacher, surveyor, Peacekeeper, Victor/Mentor, Mayor, other elected official.

**Performance in the Hunger Games**

Unfortunately, District 6 has one of the worst performance records out of all 13 districts. Tributes from District 6 are typically rather malnourished, as well as inexperienced in harsh environments such as a forest, mountain, tundra, or desert. These factors, along with the fact that a good chunk of District 6's tributes end up being addicts set the district up for a poorly maintained record in terms of Games performance.

Typically, tributes from District 6 are Bloodbath fodder. While they could gain an edge by having experience with mechanics and engineering, most tributes from 6 that end up going into the fray don't get back out due to their gaunt frames and inexperience with weaponry. Nearly all Morphling addicts go in the Bloodbath, as do honestly most of District 6's non-addict tributes. If a District 6 tribute does survive the Bloodbath, it's usually out of luck. There are times, however, when the Transportation District can produce some real conniving tributes. Over the years, District 6 has produced a very small number of crowd favorites, Top 8 finalists, and Victors.

**Relationship With the Capitol**

As expected by most, District 6 is one of the more outright rebellious districts, and were actually the ones to start the whole fiasco of the Dark Days. When things are happening that the citizens of District 6 don't like, such as further pay cuts, a Quarter Quell, or a particularly gruesome death of one of their tributes, riots will be rather prevalent in the district. Due to being impoverished, each demonstrator themself may not be big and strong, though 6's crowds have some strength in numbers. District 6's overall poor relationship with the Capitol is reflected by the district's poverty and poor performance in the Hunger Games.

**Ending Overview**

District 6 is the second poorest (or twelfth richest) district in Panem. Its industry is transportation, and is one of the gloomiest districts to live in. Most in the overpopulated District 6 live in run-down, also overpopulated tenements right in one of the district's cities. Most citizens of District 6 are rather malnourished, and typically have paler skin, mousy brown or black hair, and brown, hazel, gray, or blue eyes. Most tributes from 6 don't do well in the arena, usually not surviving the Bloodbath. 6 is also a rather rebellious district, and was actually the one to start the First Rebellion during at the onslaught of the Dark Days. When not impaired by Morphling, residents of District 6 are typically hardworking, battered, and brave, regardless of the challenge standing before them.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to the gloomy, smoggy, overpopulated Transportation District, District 6! I told you guys it would be dreary...**

**Anyways, hopefully this chapter shed a little bit of light on just how poor conditions for the poor souls living in District 6 are. Unfortunately, as we all know, 6 isn't even the poorest district.**

**I hope to see you next time in the far-less-dreary Lumber District, District 7.**

**Until next time.**

**-Bo**


	8. The Lumber District

**District Overview**

District 7 (Seven)

Industry: Lumber and Paper

Population (75 PR): 80,488

Eligible For Reaping (75 PR): 18,448

Average Life Expectancy (75 PR): 76.5

Wealth Status: Upper middle-class (fourth richest)

The richest district beyond the three original Career Districts, District 7 is the fourth richest district in Panem. District 7 produces lumber and paper products for the Capitol. Some products of District 7 include lumber, paper, wooden beams/building supplies, wooden furniture/decorations, firewood, carpentry, books, magazines, paper bags, and hardwood flooring.

**Day-to-Day Life**

Like their southern/southeasterly neighbor (District 4), the lives of average District 7 citizens are more laid-back. Most in District 7, whether they're a lumberjack, a carpenter, or even a worker in a paper mill, make decent wages. They may not be as luxurious as Districts 1, 2, and 4, though there are few citizens of District 7 that live in poverty. The only thing that's a bit iffy about District 7 is that at least a small amount of participation in the district's industry is required each month for those above age eight (as long as medical condition permits it). The requirement is rather lax: Two hours in a paper mill or one tree cut down a month. Of course, those who are regularly-working lumberjacks, or carpenters, or whatever don't have to put in extra time, as they've already met the requirement of two hours or one tree cut down.

Life is more lax in general in District 7. The work hours aren't long, the companies aren't understaffed, and the lumberjacks aren't overworked. The richest residents of 7 are again, ones that own companies. In this case, that would be owners of book publishers, carpentry companies, lumberyards, furniture stores, or paper mills. The average citizen of District 7 makes decent wages, doesn't have overly-excruciating work hours, and is able to enjoy the beauty of nature and the forest on their time off. Most citizens live in homey, cottage-type houses, except for the fact that they're generally on the larger end, with big yards dotted with tall trees.

**Appearance**

Unlike many of those from District 6, albeit like District 8, District 7 citizens don't really have an overall common look to them. Skin tone, ethnicity, hair color, and eye color are all rather varied around the district. One notable thing about this though is that District 7 has the most citizens whose DNA connects back to those of _Native Americans_ who lived alone in North America around 950 years prior to the Dark Days. Out of all of the various appearances, the most common look of a District 7 citizen is a peachy skin tone, decently muscled, with either brown or hazel eyes, and brown, black, or blond hair. Residents of District 7 are generally more muscular and well-fed than those from most other districts, due to the nature of their industry, as well as being a richer district.

**Jobs Available in the District**

Jobs available in District 7 include: Lumberjack, Forest Machinery worker, lumber transporter, lumberyard manager, paper mill worker, paper mill maintenance, paper mill owner, planter, forest preservation and maintenance, carpenter, carpentry director, lumber slicer (woodcutter), flooring installer, furniture manufacturer, manufacturing plant owner, shop owner, doctor, nurse, teacher, surveyor, Peacekeeper, Victor/Mentor, Mayor, other elected official.

**Performance in the Hunger Games**

Tributes from District 7 typically perform rather well in the arena. Due to being a richer district, generally well-fed and at least more-than-averagely muscular, as well as experience with axes, District 7 tributes end up having a good edge in the Games. Along with Districts 10 and 13, a Training Academy would open in the district several months prior to the 78th Hunger Games.

District 7's tributes are generally rather strong and muscular, and experience wielding axes, hatchets, and sometimes even saws is common. Even before the district's Training Academy was opened, tributes from 7 were ones to watch out for. Due to the edges gained from their home district, District 7 tributes are often high-scorers, and will often be threats in the arena. It isn't often that a tribute from District 7 dies in the Bloodbath, and the district's tributes account for one or even two of the Top 8 finalists more times than not. Over the years, District 7 has produced a decent number of crowd favorites, Top 8 finalists, and Victors.

**Relationship With the Capitol**

While not an overtly loyal district like Districts 1, 2, and 4, District 7 has never been a particularly rebellious district. They weren't overly rebellious during the Dark Days, either. Due to this, as well as the typical success of their tributes in the Games, District 7 is a district more favored by the Capitol than not. Especially after District 7's Academy was established, the citizens of 7 aren't generally ones to be rioting in the streets if a tribute dies a gruesome death. In their minds, that's the nature of the game, and there's always next time. Their overall positive relationship with the Capitol is reflected by the district's wealth and generally good performances in the Hunger Games.

**Ending Overview**

District 7 is the fourth richest district in Panem. Its industry is lumber and paper, and is one of the more laid-back districts. Most in District 7 live in larger, cottage-type houses, earn decent wages, and don't really have a more typical appearance among them other than being more muscular than most other districts. District 7 tributes generally do well in the Games, earning the district its own Training Academy that opened a in March of 78 PR. 7 isn't an overtly loyal district like 1, 2, and 4, though they're really not rebellious either. Residents of District 7 are typically tough and courageous, willing to axe whatever stands in the way of its current goal.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was quick. Anyways, I present to you, the Lumber District, District 7! ****District 7 has always been one of my favorite districts, so I hope that I did well with it. It should make for an interesting Career District in the future.**

**I hope to see you next time, in the rebellious Textiles District, District 8.**

**Until next time.**

**-Bo**


	9. The Textile District

**District Overview**

District 8 (Eight)

Industry: Textiles

Population (75 PR): 53,014

Eligible For Reaping (75 PR): 7,671

Average Life Expectancy (75 PR): 62.5

Wealth Status: Lower middle-class (tenth richest)

The most rebellious of all 13 districts, District 8 is a lower middle-class district, the tenth richest in Panem. District 8 produces nearly all of the nation's textiles, except for exceptionally fine clothing coming from 1. Some products of District 8 include shirts, pants, jackets, shorts, underwear, socks, scarves, hats, gloves, adhesives such as glue and tape, mattresses, blankets, rugs, pillows, and work uniforms for many various occupations across the nation.

**Day-to-Day Life**

Life isn't very glamorous for the average citizen of District 8. Starting at age twelve, participation in the district's industry is required, unless you're on death's doorstep. You need a minimum of five hours of factory work a week, over twice as much as is required in Districts 3 and 7. Most in District 8 make poorer wages, most residents of 8 being housed in old, run-down tenements. These tenements are located directly within the city - there are no suburbs to speak of. The only things making District 8 better to live in than 6 are that the Morphling epidemic and overpopulation problem aren't present in 8. Due to poor wages, many teenagers still in school will skip school in order to work more hours at the factory. This isn't usually a problem with the schools, however, as education isn't really pushed much in District 8. Most are aware enough to know that the average citizen of 8 likely won't be the nation's next biggest fashion designer.

There aren't many rich citizens of District 8. Most owners of clothing lines, clothing companies, textile companies, and the like reside in the Capitol and District 1. Though a few families in 8 are indeed rather rich, these four families own all of the district's textile factories. The average working citizen of District 8 face many hardships on a daily basis. Living in the tenements, going to school/work, being engulfed in the district's rather prominent smog, poor wages, and the danger on the streets with District 8's dangerous population of street gangs. Life is typically a mopey drag for the citizens of 8, often missing a few meals per week due to poor wages.

**Appearance**

Like District 7, there isn't really an overly-common look to citizens of District 8. Citizens are all of varying heights, eye colors, hair colors, and skin tones. The one common trait among citizens of 8 is a gaunt, malnourished frame. Most are noticeably skinny and underfed. They're not quite as bony as those from 6 and 12, though unfortunately, they're not always all that far off. Another unfortunately common trait among citizens of 8 is missing or maimed body parts due to them getting stuck in a machine. This trait is also seen commonly in District 3. A good forty percent of elders in District 8 have some form of deformity caused by a body part being sucked into a machine at one of the district's factories.

**Jobs Available in the District**

Jobs available in District 8 include: Seamster/seamstress, tailor, textile factory seamster, fuller, factory maintenance, factory manager, textile factory owner, fashion designer, textile marketing agent, textile company owner, shop owner, doctor, nurse, teacher, surveyor, Peacekeeper, Victor/Mentor, Mayor, other elected official.

**Performance in the Hunger Games**

Like Districts 3, 6, and 12, District 8 has one of the poorest track records in terms of in-arena performance. Tributes from District 8 are often noticeably malnourished, as well as inexperienced with weapons. The district's industry doesn't offer them any advantage in the Games whatsoever. Due to the urban nature of 8, tributes from the district are often inexperienced and unfamiliar with any sort of outdoor arena, such as a jungle, a desert, or a rocky mountain.

Due to these factors, tributes from District 8 often fall in the Bloodbath. Some tributes that come from living off of the streets of District 8 fare a bit better, actually, as they may have some experience in combat. Other than that, unfortunately, District 8 tributes are often inexperienced with weaponry, are unfamiliar with outdoor surroundings, and have no useful advantages over tributes from other districts, leading to them usually dying early deaths. More times than not, District 8 will be eliminated from the Games rather early on. There are some times, however, when District 8 may produce a sneaky lurking-threat or two, tributes that are often underestimated due to their district's poor track record. Over the years, District 8 has produced a small number of crowd favorites, Top 8 finalists, and Victors.

**Relationship With the Capitol**

One of the first districts to rebel during the First Rebellion, District 8 is the outright most rebellious district in Panem. Citizens of District 8 harbor a stronger sense of hatred towards the Capitol than even those from District 6 or 12. Whenever there is a large Capitolitian influence on the district, such as during the Victory Tour, the very air of the district feels heavier. District 8 riots whenever a Quarter Quell or Ancillary Games is announced, as well as any time wages are decreased or quotas are increased. District 8 loathes the Capitol wholeheartedly, and in turn, higher-ups of the Capitol merely view District 8 as mindless rebel scum. Like Districts 3 and 6, their rebellious nature and contempt for the Capitol is reflected by the district's rampant poverty and overall poor performance in the Hunger Games.

**Ending Overview**

District 8 is the tenth richest (or fourth poorest) district in Panem. Its industry is textiles, and is one of the two smoggiest districts, second only to District 6. Most citizens in District 8 live in run-down tenements not far from the textile factories where they work. Many in 8 are noticeably malnourished, and a good portion of the population has missing or maimed body parts as a result of a factory accident. There is no most common eye color, hair color, or skin tone among citizens of the district, however. Most tributes from District 8 fair poorly in the arena, often dying in the Bloodbath or early on in the Games. 8 is also the most rebellious district in Panem, always ready to show the Capitol exactly what they think of them. Albeit rebellious, residents of District 8 are brave, hardworking, and eager to stand up for what they think is right.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was... not quick. I apologize for the long wait. Apologies aside, I present the Textile District, District 8! I've always liked the dynamic of District 8, and it sucks that they do so poorly in the Games, but I suppose not everyone can be a strong district unfortunately. Come to think of it, there really aren't any districts I dislike, other than 1 and 3.**

**I hope to see you next time in the Grain District, District 9.**

**Until next time.**

**-Bo**


End file.
